Glitch
Summary Zachary, is a HumeNoid like Galoetta and her cousin. Under the name "Glitch" to spite her. He was born a similarly to Galoetta, when a Corrupted Computer Program was merged with magical aura. What was created was this very being, a twitchy, chaotic being. He and Galoetta don't see eye-to-eye most of the time, but do love each other as cousins should. Backstory An old broken down super computer within the lab was put into storage as it had very important data on it, however the computer's mainframe was deteriorating by the second of it's usage, when a Magical Aura sneaked into the lab, and into the computer while it was in use, the file open at the time was about the possibility of recreating a monster SOUL depending on the right conditions. The magical aura and the scrambling corrupting data merged together and out from the rest of the Computer's data, Zachary (To be known later as Glitch) was born. Description Glitch is a simple being, a black as night static creature with a constant white outline. He has long legs with triangular looking boots and end in some fur looking on the back, spikes on the back his thighs, his body is long and slender with two slender but big arms with 5 claws at the end. His head is more human looking with two single medium sized pupils and spiky hair. Glitch is constantly twitching or spasming slightly. Glitch is a little chaotic as he likes to zip around and morph into random things. He acts a bit like a machine possibly due to his origin, he goes around playing his own mindless games to annoy people, if he's not doing that he's bothering/playing with Galoetta, or eating constantly. His lust for food is like a blackhole. He actually has two tinier versions of himself that can be seen by others sometimes that act as his good and bad side. He doesn't listen to either of them, and it's rather odd that he even has them, as what they usually do is just make high pitched male squeaking noises to try and tell him something that supposedly he can understand, but chooses to ignore. They are their own beings, but also part of him, so it's theorized wether or not he created them, or they are his brain. Glitch's Mini Selves Database Description: Database, is the "bad" you could say of Zach. He constantly has bad ideas that would backfire if he was listened to. Him and Electronic constantly fight to get Zack's attention, they may more be like brother and sister. Electronic Description: Electronic is the "good" you could say of Zack and the on who created his nickname "Glitch". she's brutally honest and easily fired up but she has very logical ideals and good intentions. If she was listened to. It's surprising she's female, but because she is, she allows Glitch the possibility to switch genders. Abilities Summonable Weapons: * Glitch can summon weapons similar in style to other characters. He can summon large scythes on his arms (like Gallade from Pokémon), and summon usable daggers (like Mileena from MKX), a dragon head based gun(Like the Mii Gunner costume in Smash Bros. 4), and change his entire head into a dragon head to breath a beam of glitching data, and bite with powerful chomp.(Like the Pony Island devil Pony(laser) and Corrin's normal special.(Chomp). ) The Error Sword: * Glitch can also summon a sword that has broken data around it, it only has a KARMA effect on it, and doesn't do any other damage to beings. Objects tend to have every molecule break within it, as it just falls apart into sludge. Shapeshifting: Glitch is shapeshifter, and can hide as an everyday object, to a complete clone of another person, minus the eyes as they'll be purely white. Glitch can also because Electronic is a female mini version of him, can switch his gender entirely back and forth. Stats Base Stats HP: 50 AT: 80 DF: 80 Armor DF: Database - 40 DF. One of Glitch's mini selves, you could say he tries to defend more than attack. Although he doesn't really have any good ideas on how to do that. AT: Electronic - 40 AT. One of Glitch's mini selves, you could say she tries to attack more, although she always goes overboard. ACTs Check Talk, Threaten, Cuddle, Play. *Check : "Simply put it, is he made from this world? Or From it?" *Talk : "You start up a conversation, he looks at you and asks where the challenge is?" "You start up another conversation, he starts to get intrigued and follows along." "You keep talking in this wonderful conversation. He gets bored of it, but ends it politely. His Attacks decrease in speed." *Threaten : "You threaten to hurt him. He looks sad, and his attacks decrease. I think he's used to this sadly." "You continue to threaten him, he looks even sadder, his attacks slow even more." "You heartlessly keep threatening him, he falls the ground and cries... You monster..." *Cuddle : "You hold out your arms and attempt to cuddle with him, he looks shocked and backs away." "You keep trying to cuddle with him, he stops running away, but shakes nervously." "You finally get up to him and hug him gently, he... tries to hug back." "You start to cuddle with him a lot, he... looks like he's gonna cry." "You keep cuddling and tell him he's a sweetheart, he cries and hugs you more." *Play : "You ask him to play a game with you, as he loves games, he agrees." "You ask to play more games, he starts really liking playing with you." "You play more and more games, he stops having the urge to fight." "You play one last game until both of you are on the ground in exhaustion, he really likes you now." Battle Attacks: Before going straight into offensive attacks, he can make the UI glitch. Each turn one of the action buttons will not be able to be selected in a repeating order: FIGHT > ITEM > ACT > MERCY. (Note, this will continue on for the whole battle.) Of course he can't just rely on preventing his foe from pressing a few buttons, as eventually he will be taken out. This means that if his foe has gotten him down to half of his HP, Glitch will start attacking. The Bullet Board will not change size like normally, but will instead stay the same size for the entire battle. Variation 1 (2 DMG): Two Red dots will be present, one for each respective side (Left and Right). Blue and Orange dots will be moderately shot out of the Red dots, and will continue bounce around in the box hoping to hit the foe. Hitting the Red dots will not cause damage, as they will only act as a wall. Will last for 10 seconds. Variation 2 (5 DMG): The SOUL will become glitched, and can only move for five seconds before freezing for 2 seconds, then given another 5 seconds to move. This will repeat. During this, a faint white wall will appear behind the Bullet Board except for in a randomly selected small area. This small area will act as a safe-zone as the white wall solidifies. It takes 5 seconds for the wall to solidify, and 2 seconds to disappear. This will repeat. Being hit once will cancel the attack. Will last for 14 seconds. Variation 3 (2 DMG): Green sticks of medium size will start raining down from the top of the screen slowly, heading towards the HP bar. A moment before they hit the HP bar they will turn Red and deal 2 damage. They can be absorbed by the SOUL, and will heal 1 HP for each absorbed. Will last for 20 seconds. Glitch will also attempt to his his Sword and summonable weapons as well as letting Database and Electronic hop down and attack too. Quotes Quotes: Talk #"Where's the Challenge?" #"Well. I guess this is an interesting topic." #"Eh. I guess. May we please get back to fighting now?." Threaten #"So your no different.? Great.." #"Thats what they all say..." #"Fine... I get it... Please just go..." Cuddle #"W-what..? What are you trying to do!?" #"L-l-l-look.. Uh.. U-uh.. Okay... oh boy..." #"Oh.. What.. you wanna.. hug..?" #"Your... so sweet.." #"Nobody has given me this much kindness all at once before... Thank you... I needed this.." Play #"A game? Oh hell yeah!" #"Hey your kinda fun, kid!" #"I'm gonna win this game!" #"Your awesome, kid. We should play again soon." Quotes: #"Why do you exist?" #"Everything has a purpose. But not you. You exist just for the hell of it. Don't you?" #"Give me a reason not to kill you and I'll kill you quickly." #"I guess I was ready to die." #"I guess you were ready to die." #"Galoetta,,, This is to show I'm not a runt compared to you.. Because at least I'll die trying." Credit St. Akira for the art. Thank you. Category:OC Category:Male Category:Monster Category:User;Geshtro